Kevin Fisher and Mariah Copeland
Kevin Fisher and Mariah Copeland are on the The Young and the Restless. Kevin is the son of Tom Fisher and Gloria Abbott Bardwell, paternal half-brother of Daisy and Ryder Carter, maternal half-brother of Michael Baldwin, and uncle to Fenmore Baldwin and Lucy Romalotti. Mariah is the daughter of Sharon Newman and Frank Barritt, but she was stolen from her mother by Ian Ward, and adopted by Helen Copeland. She has a twin sister named Cassie Newman, and two maternal half-siblings: Noah Newman and Faith Newman. She has two main rivals: Abby Newman and Summer Newman Though not an official couple, Kevin and Mariah have kissed twice (they tried two other times, but got interrupted), and both have feelings for one another, but are not letting the other one know. Mariah accidentally admitted that she loves Kevin to Summer and Kyle Abbott. Recently, Kevin and Mariah have made their relationship official and planning on going on an official date. Instead, Mariah (under the advice of Marisa Sierras), seduced Kevin, and they had a one night stand; but both agreed the sex was awful, and decided to remain friends. History Kevin and Mariah first bumped into each other at Crimson Lights with Kevin stunned by her resemblance to Cassie. Mariah snarled that he better not say she looks like Cassie because she was sick of hearing it. Kevin surmised she was having a bad day and they opened up to each other about their current problems, and realized they like the same book series when they each said a quote from it. Kevin and Mariah made a pact to leave town, but said they would go there separate ways once they left town. Mariah was kidnapped by Ian, and Kevin was conceded about her. After Mariah found out Sharon was her mother, she reluctantly stayed in town. Kevin, having helped the police locate Mariah, decided to stay as well. Kevin started visiting the Underground more and more, and he and Mariah formed a deeper bond after each opening up about their history. Kevin's compassion towards Mariah inspired her to try and be a better friend and person overall. She made an effort to support Kevin when he was having bad days. After finding out Michael had cancer, she and Kevin got into a spat about how she reacted to it. When Kevin was about to storm out Mariah stopped him and apologized. They hugged and then Kevin kissed Mariah. After the kiss Mariah tells Kevin that he can't just kiss someone, leading Kevin to ask if she liked it. Mariah answers that she didn't expect it while Kevin replies back that he didn't plan it, it was just in a moment of affection. Mariah then says if that's the type of friends they are, why not just have sex. After Mariah suggests they have sex, Kevin says no (even though he admitted part of him thinks it would be a great idea) because they can talk to each other and asked if they wanted to mess all that up. In the end they both agreed that they didn't want to ruin their friendship. Kevin brought a Christmas tree over for Mariah, and then playfully hung mistletoe over there heads. Mariah was about to kiss Kevin when Sharon came home. On Christmas, Kevin asked for Mariah's help to find detective Mark Harding's pet rabbit, and then they wished each other a merry Christmas before heading back home. On New Year's eve Kevin and Mariah kissed again, but this time Mariah initiated the kiss. Kevin and Mariah almost kiss again when they were alone at Sharon's house looking for her charger but they were interrupted. Kevin and Mariah hit a rough patch on Mariah's birthday. Overwhelmed by gifts, but still feeling overshadowed by Cassie, Mariah acted out and kissed her friend and co-worker Austin Travers. Despite Mariah's efforts to push Kevin away from her, he got her to open up to him. Mariah thanked Kevin for helping her, and he later comforted her after Summer told Mariah know one would ever love her. When Mariah had a falling out with Sharon, she agreed to live with Kevin platonically. Kevin and Mariah both attended a Valentine's Day party hosted by Abby at the Abbott cabin. During a game of never have I ever, Abby said "never have I ever had a crush on a best friend", and both Kevin and Mariah glanced quickly at each other and took a drink. Kevin started to encourage Mariah to be polite, but the fun and games ended when Austin was murdered. Throughout all the blaming and yelling, Kevin and Mariah stood by each other and never once blamed the other. Kevin supported Mariah as she grieved over Austin's death. Gallery Mariah holds Kevin's hand.jpg Kevin and Mariah fear.PNG Kevin & Mariah wonder about Kyle.jpg Marvin dark park.jpg Kevin & Mariah at Katherine memorial .jpg Kevin and Mariah with kids.png Kevin and Mariah happy for Shylan.gif Kevin and Mariah.PNG Kevin and Mariah's New year kiss.jpg Kevin & Mariah exchange looks.jpg Kevin & Mariah questioned.PNG Kevin & Mariah rescue children from Fire.gif Keriah spicy.jpg Keriah Crimson Lights.png Keriah Touch of Doom.jpg Keriah Halloween 2015.jpeg Mariah & Kevin upset2.jpg Mariah & Kevin get close.jpg Mariah & Kevin.jpg Mariah & Kevin shocked.jpg Mariah & Kevin upset.jpg Mariah and Kevin cabin.PNG Mariah and Kevin drink to New Years 2015.jpg Mariah and Kevin kiss.jpg Kevin gives Mariah some water.jpg Cabin chaos.jpg Keriah cabin.jpg Keriah towel.jpg Kevin x Mariah.jpg Category:Couples